KEMENANGAN TERAKHIR
by azuwaa
Summary: Di sisa akhir hidupmu, yang dapat kau lakukan hanyalah mempersembahkan kemenangan terakhir untuknya. Kemenangan terakhir kalian berdua. Friendship, SU, oneshot. Hideyoshi, Hanbei, Keiji. R/R?


**KEMENANGAN TERAKHIR**

* * *

Genre: Friendship

Rate: SU

Disclaimer: Sengoku BASARA belongs to CAPCOM. This story originally from my own imagination.

* * *

Kau tertidur pulas di atas futon lembut yang sehangat suhu tubuhmu. Tak bereaksi akan bunyi hembusan angin yang cukup keras, menyelinap di celah-celah pintu dan jendela, atau bunyi dari kertas-kertas di atas meja kayu yang dimakan rayap, bahkan suara baritone yang memanggil namamu perlahan, lembut. Masih dengan mata terpejam, telingamu mendengar suara keras dari derit jendela kamarmu, dan dalam sekejap matamu mengedip cepat. Kau bangkit dari tidurmu, melihat atap kamar yang gelap tanpa penerangan sedikitpun, hanya mengandalkan sinar dari mentari dan bulan di siang-malamnya. Sedikit terengah, dan sesosok pria yang sejak tadi memanggilmu mulai menggeser pintu kamarmu dan melangkah pelan menghampirimu. Kau menoleh, tersenyum tipis dengan bibir yang kerap kali kau olesi warna ungu yang kini terlihat amat pucat. Hideyoshi Toyotomi. Sahabatmu, tuanmu, orang yang kau percaya akan menguasai Jepang di tangannya, kini tengah menatapmu tajam namun penuh rasa kekhawatiran.

"Hanbei. Kau tak apa?"

Tersenyum mendengar namamu ia panggil untuk kesekian kalinya, kau menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah sehat karena cukup tidur, terima kasih, Hideyoshi."

Dan matamu mulai mengerjap cepat ketika jari-jari Hideyoshi menyentuh perkamen kuning di atas mejamu. Reaksi dari pria berambut coklat itu amat kaku, namun jemarinya terus menelusuri perkamen tanpa melirik bahkan dari ekor matanya, dan gerak-geriknya yang janggal membuatmu yakin, ia sudah menyentuh darah yang keluar dari bibirmu ketika tengah memeriksa perkamen tadi.

Kau menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahmu di antara rambut putih gelombangmu yang halus. Tak ingin Hideyoshi melihat ekspresimu, tak ingin membuatnya lebih resah dari ini, kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali berucap dengan suara yang bergetar, penuh rasa bersalah dan keputusasaan.

"Maafkan aku. Hideyoshi..."

* * *

Masih di dalam kamar yang gelap dan dingin, kau duduk di depan jendela kamarmu, mata violetmu membaca baik-baik sebuah kertas berisi peta wilayah musuh. Memainkan jemarimu pelan di atas sana, menarik garis bayang dari satu sisi ke sisi lain, memutar otak cerdasmu.

Kau adalah penasihat dan pengatur taktik yang handal milik Hideyoshi Toyotomi, pria besar dengan wajah yang kaku. Ia memungutmu meski kau lebih banyak merepotkannya, apalagi tenaga perangnya berkurang tatkala kau tak dapat melakukan apa-apa kecuali bergolek di futon yang selalu menemanimu. Kau yang sakit-sakitan ini merasa berguna tiap kali bersama tuanmu itu. Menemaninya ketika perang, menahan sakitmu dan terus membunuh musuh sebanyak mungkin. Hidup di era perang bukanlah hal yang menarik, kau hanya punya pilihan hidup atau mati, dan kau memutuskan untuk terus berguna bagi Hideyoshi. Dalam perang yang pertama, selanjutnya, kemarin, esok, dan yang jelas, sekarang ini. Kau berpikir tidak mungkin mudah untuk menakhlukkan Oshuu atau Kai, tapi kau pasti berusaha.

Hari makin larut. Kau bernafas pelan melihat sinar bulan yang mulai redup, tertawa sejenak. Ah, bukankah ini saat yang menyenangkan untuk mengenang masa lalu lebih dalam lagi? Ketika kau terbatuk darah dan Hideyoshi menolongmu, atau mungkin, jauh sebelum itu.

Saat itu, kau hanya seorang pria biasa yang sakit-sakitan tanpa ada niatan hidup lebih lama lagi. Mengalah pada apa yang menggerogoti tubuhmu secara perlahan dari dalam, tidak berdoa, apalagi berusaha sembuh. Jepang yang tengah membara, kau terjebak di antara perang dari satu wilayah dengan wilayah lain, tanpa peduli pihak mana yang menang dan dampak yang terjadi pada dirimu. Yang dipikiranmu hanya satu, kau akan segera mati.

Lalu tangan besar Hideyoshi terulur padamu, menatap dengan beningan coklat yang serumpun dengan helai mahoninya. Tidak ada yang terlintas di benakmu untuk meraih tangan kasar itu, kecuali semangat hidup yang tumbuh ketika kalimat madu meluncur dari bibirnya.

_"Aku butuh kau. Jadilah kekuatan perangku, Hanbei Takenaka. Tangan kananku, penasihatku, pengatur strategiku. Kita kuasai Jepang bersama-sama, demi ambisi dan kekuatan kita. Jepang ini akan jadi milikku dengan bantuan darimu!"_

Kau terenyuh, namun berpikir akan keadaanmu. Masihkah ia mengulurkan tangan jika tahu sakitmu? Akankah ia menganggapmu berguna jika yang kau lakukan nanti lebih banyak berdiam di dalam rumah daripada menghabisi musuh di garis depan? Bukankah ia akan berpikir dua kali jika kau hanya akan membebaninya nanti?

Dan suara tersendat itu keluar darimu, perlahan membesar menjadi desahan batuk yang diam dan kuat, menyesakkan dadamu. Mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah dari dalam sana.

Ah, lihat? Ia pasti akan berpikir dua kali. Kau sudah berikan Hideyoshi bukti mutlak untuk tidak lagi memilihmu. Orang menyusahkan tidak pantas untuk membantu sosok hebat sepertinya memiliki Jepang, bukan? Bukan kamu. Bukan kau yang tak bisa menahan sesak di dadamu itu. Bukan kau yang hanya akan menjadi penghalangnya. Bukan kau, Hanbei.

Dan, apa lagi yang bisa kau ingat? Tangan besarnya masih terulur, namun kali ini dengan sapu tangan putih yang dia raih dari kantungnya. Berkata pelan memintamu menggunakan kain bersih itu, menunduk, menyentuh ujung helaian gelombangmu, merambat menuju dagumu.

_"Aku punya tabib terbaik untukmu, penasihatku."_

Tidak bisa kau tahan lagi tetesan air di pelupuk matamu, haru, hatimu tersentuh dengan tiap bait yang kau dengar, panggilan yang mengetuk jiwamu yang diserukan secara lantang dan mantap olehnya. Dia baik, terlalu baik...

Dan yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah meraih uluran itu dan hidup selama mungkin demi dirinya.

* * *

Lamunanmu terganggu dengan bunyi-bunyian aneh di antara semak-semak di samping kamarmu. Dari sana muncul seorang pria berambut senada warna dengan Hideyoshi, namun lebih panjang dan muda. Ia menekan telunjuk di bibirnya sebagai isyarat untukmu tidak berbicara terlalu keras, disertai suara desisan, dan mulai mengendap-endap ke arahmu. Kau tersenyum kecil.

"Ada apa, Keiji?" Kau sapa nama depan pria itu, "Ini bukan waktunya berkunjung bukan?" Lanjutmu dengan suara pelan.

Keiji, pria yang kini bersender di dinding luar kamarmu itu mulai mengelus monyet kecil yang tidur di telapak tangannya. Senyumnya lembut, namun tatkala ia menatapmu, kau bisa merasakan gurat kemarahan.

"Aku bertemu Hideyoshi tadi siang. Kau tahu apa yang ia katakan?"

Kau menelan ludahmu.

"Ia bilang sakitmu makin parah dan, seperti biasa, ia mengusirku. Tapi aku tidak bisa jika tidak menjengukmu, Hanbei," ia mulai mengayun-ayunkan telapak tangan yang jadi tempat tidur bagi monyet itu dengan perlahan, "tidak akan bisa."

Kau menghela nafas sejenak. Kau kenal jelas Keiji Maeda. Sahabat masa lalu Hideyoshi, teman dekat berbagi waktu dalam pengalaman. Mereka kerap kali mengejar bandit bersama dan mengembalikan harta pada desa yang miskin, melakukan apa yang mereka sebut kebaikan dan keadilan. Namun masa sudah berubah, era Sengoku ini terlalu keras untuk hal selembut persahabatan.

"Aku sudah tidak apa, Kei-"

"Jangan bercanda!" Protesnya keras, lalu ia membungkam bibirnya sendiri dengan telapak tangan yang satunya, "Kau kira aku bisa kau bohongi? Hanbei, selama kau di sini apa ada perbaikan yang terjadi? Harusnya kau tidur dengan tenang di kamar yang terang dan futon yang empuk dengan tabib yang 24 jam menemanimu! Bukannya larut terdiam di dekat jendela mencari sinar bulan untuk membaca peta daerah musuh, bagaimana kau bisa sembuh kalau kau terus begini?"

Kau diam. Perkataannya bukan hal yang bisa kau protes ataupun kau iyakan.

"Hanbei," suara itu mulai melembut, sama lembutnya ketika Hideyoshi menyapamu tadi siang, "berhentilah bekerja pada Hide dan hiduplah yang tenang."

Kau menggeleng kuat." Justru aku hidup selama ini karena Hideyoshi, Keiji."

"Dan itu adalah cara hidup yang salah," mata Keiji berkilat pekat mengikuti deruan angin malam, "kau tahu apa yang ia inginkan dari menguasai Jepang. Ia haus kekuatan, bukan Hideyoshi yang dulu kita kenal baik dan hangat. Yang terpenting bukan kau atau aku, bahkan rakyat Jepang ini, Hanbei, tapi kekuatan yang bisa ia capai setelah menguasai Jepang!"

Kau menatap bulan purnama di atas sana. Sakura mekar dengan indah, kau amat menanti tatkala kelopaknya mampir ke dalam kamarmu, atau saat di mana kau berdiri di bawahnya dan tertidur lelap seperti dulu. Akhir-akhir ini sakitmu memang semakin parah, tak bisa kau ragukan firasatmu jika kau hampir tidak dapat bertahan. Kau tahu apa yang Keiji katakan adalah benar, yang terpenting bagi Hideyoshi bukanlah Jepang, namun dirinya sendiri. Tapi apa itu akan menyurutkan keinginanmu untuk membantunya? Sejahat apapun, yang dapat kau ingat hanyalah uluran tangannya dulu. Sapu tangan putihnya yang kau nodai darah kotormu. Kebaikannya, Hideyoshi. Satu-satunya tuanmu. Tuan dari Hanbei Takenaka sampai akhir hidupmu.

_ "...Kono saki niwa, boku no yume ga aru!" _

Keiji mendecih pelan dan pergi menjauhimu ketika kau ucapkan kalimat itu dengan penuh keyakinan, teguh sembari membayangkan Hideyoshi di dalam bola mata Keiji.

* * *

Deritan daun jendela tak lelah membangunkanmu dari tidur lelap. Menekan dadamu pelan dan kau sadari jika kau tertidur dengan posisi yang sama saat Keiji datang 'menjenguk' semalam. Matahari sudah meninggi, sakura masih bermekaran indah seperti kemarin. Kau raih kerja kerasmu semalam dan mulai bergegas menuju Ruang Utama.

Di sana, di dalam ruangan luas dengan tatami yang disusun rapi dan alas duduk yang empuk dengan teduhan pohon sakura di sekelilingnya, Hideyoshi tengah menghirup wangi teh oolong yang baru diseduh. Langkahmu terburu-buru hingga Hideyoshi menyadari kehadiranmu, membuatmu bersujud sedalam mungkin memohon pengampunannya takut-takut kau mengganggu. Jemari Hideyoshi bergerak pelan, mengisyaratkan dirimu mendekat dan mempresentasikan jerih payahmu. Kau berjinjit, duduk di depannya, menggelar peta yang sudah kau bubuhi bayang merah.

Bibirmu terampil mengutarakan apa yang sudah kau pikirkan semalam. Strategi terbaikmu, rencana apa yang kau punya dan beberapa rencana sampingan serta terawangan kecil. Kau tatap wajah Hideyoshi, ia terlihat puas dengan jabaranmu, menghadirkan senyum di bibirmu yang semakin pucat.

"Dengan ini, kau pasti menang, Hideyoshi," ujarmu lembut, "aku bertaruh sebagai penasihatmu."

Hideyoshi mengangguk dan mulai menggulung peta tersebut. "Sampaikan pada para pasukan untuk bersiap. Sediakan aku kuda terbaik!"

"Segera laksanakan, Hide!"

Saat Hideyoshi melambaikan tangannya senja tadi, adalah saat di mana kau yakin itu terakhir kalinya kau melihatnya tersenyum.

Ini semua tentang tuanmu, kan, Hanbei? Tentang ia dan Jepang yang ingin dikuasai. Tanahnya, airnya, siang dan malamnya, panas dan dinginnya. Hingga hasil panen, rumput bahkan pohon sakura di depan kamarmu. Jepang begitu indah, bukan? Kau tak terlalu peduli jikalau ada negara lain di luar sana namun kau percaya hanya di sini kau dapat melihat sakura bermekaran indah. Hanya di sini kau menemukan wangi khas tatami, hanya di sini, kau bertemu Hideyoshi.

Kau berharap kerjamu selama ini tidaklah terlalu menghambat pergerakan Hideyoshi. Kaupun ingin daerah indah ini dikuasai Tuanmu secepat mungkin tanpa perlu lebih banyak korban. Hatimu lembut, Hanbei, terlalu lembut hingga penyakit itu tak kunjung berhenti menggerogotimu. Kau terus menatap helaian guguran bunga sakura sambil berpikir, siapkah kau untuk pergi dari sini? Dari Jepang yang kau cintai, dari tuanmu, dari kehidupan yang selama ini kau hidupi demi satu tujuan? Apa boleh untukmu tidak mendampingi Hideyoshi sampai akhir? Apakah tidak apa-apa jika kau lebih dulu pergi tanpa membantu kinerja tuanmu saat Jepang berada di genggaman tangannya?

Di sela batukmu yang semakin parah, kau rindu bertempur bersamanya. Melindunginya meski sakit di dadamu terasa lebih menyiksa daripada sabetan musuh. Namun rasa bahagia selesai menakhlukkan sebuah daerah demi Hideyoshi lebih berharga daripada nyawamu. Itulah keinginanmu untuk hidup, kepercayaan bahwa nyawamu, Jepang ini akan aman dalam lindungannya.

Hingga saat terakhir, hanya Hideyoshi yang terus berputar di kepalamu meski nafasmu makin memburu mengiringi darah yang tak henti keluar di ujung bibirmu. Sakit, dadamu perih dan sesak, buliran air mulai membasahi pipimu. Kau terus berbisik, _"Tuan"_, gumammu lemah meskipun tak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu secara langsung. Ia sahabatmu, Hideyoshi, dan dalam diam kau menghamba padanya. Mengagungkan ia yang kau percayai, kau cintai sebagai pahlawan dan pemimpin negeri. Seorang Hanbei Takenaka yang lemah telah disokong olehnya, kau yang paling tahu akan hal itu.

Dan begitupun Jepang ini, suatu saat nanti.

Pandanganmu kabur. Kau remas kuat dadamu, sakit, terlalu perih. Nafasmu memburu, makin lama makin tak terdengar derunya. Kau memandang sakura, kelopaknya masih bermekar manis, bibirmu berbisik berharap sampai pada ia yang jauh di sana. Berharap tugasmu sudah cukup baik untuk membalas jasanya. Berharap untuknya, bahwa Jepang, yang ia inginkan ini akan tercapai,

Suatu saat nanti.

_"Yume wa mada... Tsuzuiteiru..."_

Pelan kau berbisik, pelan kau berucap. Tubuhmu lunglai beserta darah yang akhirnya berhenti keluar dari bibirmu.

Dan di hari itu, seorang _tactician_ cerdas, Hanbei Takenaka, telah menutup sejarahnya.

* * *

Deru angin yang terdengar dari kejauhan serta teriakan yang memanggil berulang-ulang membuat Hideyoshi mengalihkan pandangannya. Perang sukses, namun Hideyoshi berpikir butuh mengistirahatkan pasukan sejenak sebelum pulang. Pria besar itu tengah berdiri di bawah pohon sakura ketika anak buahnya tergopoh-gopoh dengan kuda, menghampirinya, jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka. Melihat nafasnya yang berpacu dengan ekspresi yang kalut membuat Hideyoshi berdiri, menepuk beberapa kelopak sakura yang menempel dan meminta sang pemuda untuk bicara.

"Tuan Hanbei," ucapnya tersengal, "dia-"

* * *

Dan kau yakin, ini adalah kemenangan terakhir bagi kalian berdua.

* * *

_THE END._

* * *

Aah, fanfic Basara pertamaku!  
Ini berdasarkan anime dan game nya! Kuharap aku bisa menggambarkan perasaan Hanbei dengan baik!  
Aku suka dengan tiga sahabat ini. Aku mengagumi hubungan mereka dan terkadang aku masih menangis saat melihat adegan di mana Keiji bermimpi mereka akan bersama lagi bertiga.

Kuharap pembaca menikmati fanfic ini! Kritik dan saran berupa review akan sangan membantu, mengingat aku masih seorang author baru! :D


End file.
